


matt really fucking hates cockroaches

by ironicosity



Category: supermega
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but not really angst?, entomophobia sort of, hes just nervous and self conscious, matt is scared of roaches, theyre soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicosity/pseuds/ironicosity
Summary: He’s starting to feel like he might cry; from which emotion, out of the variety that he’s currently feeling, he’s not sure. He is, however, sure of the fact that he is in no way, shape, or form, going to sleep in that hell room.(or, in which matt gets spooked by a roach and ends up sleeping in ryan's room)





	matt really fucking hates cockroaches

**Author's Note:**

> this was mostly inspired by greatwonfidence (that's her name here and on tumblr, shes great go follow her and stuff)  
> whoop, this is my first supermega fic so i'm sorry if its lame, hope you enjoy!

Matt really fucking hates cockroaches. Ryan knows this, His mom know this, everyone knows this. It’s just a fact - Matt and cockroaches do not fucking mix. So, of course, Matt sees a roach on his bedroom wall, because when hasn’t the world been out to get him?

It’s nearly three in the morning when he walks into his room and sees the bastard. He’s tired, god, he’s fucking exhausted, because he’s been editing and editing and editing. It’s three in the morning, and all he wants to do is go the fuck to bed.

And then there’s a roach on his wall, and he’s flipping every single table in his mind. He’s thinking to himself, what god did I happen to piss off today? What kind of cosmic lord did I grind the gears of to deserve this?

He’s feeling kind of grimy just looking at the thing. It’s gross and giant and  _ right there on his wall _ . He doesn’t necessarily have anything against roaches as a species, you know? They’re just trying to survive like every other creature. But seriously, couldn’t they stand to be a little less, maybe, terrifying? A little less  _ on his wall? _

He’s starting to find it hard to breathe when he looks at it, so he nervously steps out of his room, trying his hardest to keep an eye on it while he grabs the nearest possible flat item - which ends up being Ryan’s smelly flip flop,  _ seriously? _ \- and then darts back into his room to kill it.

But it’s not there.

It’s not where it was when he left, and Matt’s starting to get a little overwhelmed.

No, scratch that, he’s definitely overwhelmed, because where the  _ fuck _ could it have even gone? It could be on his bed, on the floor somewhere, maybe even right  _ behind _ him - and that’s when Matt calls it quits.

He’s starting to feel like he might cry; from which emotion, out of the variety that he’s currently feeling, he’s not sure. He  _ is, _ however, sure of the fact that he is in no way, shape, or form, going to sleep in that hell room. He’s also sure of the fact that the couch is so uncomfortable, and that his back is already hurting, so he doesn’t need to add to that..

That’s when Matt finds himself standing in the doorway of Ryan’s (roach-less) bedroom. That’s also, however, when Matt feels like the world’s dumbest fucking person. He’s twenty-one whole years old, and he’s scared of a roach? Really? Of all the things to drive him to Ryan’s bed in the middle of the night, it’s an insect?

He stands there for a solid ten minutes of contemplating whether or not to even set another foot into the room when he hears a noise. He jumps a bit, already nervous as it is, until he realizes that it’s just Ryan moving in his sleep.

“...Matt? Are you okay?” he slurs.

Okay, maybe not in his sleep. Ryan’s voice sounds groggy from just waking up, and he’s sort of half-sitting-up in his bed, looking at Matt with concern.

Matt thinks that he’s pretty well-put-together, until he opens his mouth and stutters out a weak, “U-uh, yeah, I was just… there was a roach, uh, on my wall. It’s… it’s fine, I’ll go sleep on the couch I guess.” He picks lightly at his nails as he turns to go, slightly ashamed of himself for even being afraid at all.

“No, hey, wait. You can sleep in here if you want, that couch is all sorts of uncomfortable,” he rushes out, not wanting Matt to leave so upset. So, Matt turns, moving a bit closer to the bed but afraid to actually lay down.

“You don’t, uh, have to do that, dude. It’s… I’m fine.” He can hardly look Ryan in the eyes, embarrassed not only that he’s here at all, but in the quiver of his voice and how folded into himself he must look. He’s turning into a mess over a roach on his wall. Hell, roaches don’t even bite or sting. All they do is look gross.

Ryan lifts the covers, a silent invitation, and he’s still looking with that tired, worried face, so Matt complies and curls into his side. Ryan wraps his arm around the younger boy’s waist, tracing lazy circles with his thumb in an attempt to relax him.

“You wanna go out tomorrow and get some Raid or something, in case the whore shows his face again?” Ryan says lowly, already falling back into a peaceful sleep. Matt giggles at that, further tucking himself against the other’s warm body.

“...Yeah, if that’s okay. Thank you.” In the dim light of Ryan’s bedroom, Matt can vaguely make out a small smile on his face, as well as kind eyes looking at him in a way that can’t be mistaken for anything other than love.

“It’s no problem. Sleep tight.” Ryan presses a feather-light kiss on Matt’s forehead, and slowly drifts back to sleep.

Matt smiles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, all kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> hmu on tumblr if u want: ironicosity


End file.
